(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric boxes and more particularly to enclosures for recessing electrical outlet boxes.
(2) Prior Art
Standard electrical outlet boxes may present problems when plugs are mated with them. The plugs may get in the way of furniture or be a dangerous attraction to small children. The prior art has made a number of attempts to provide various electrical unit boxes with various characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,909 shows an electrical outlet box which has a locking cover assembly. No arrangement is shown for egress of a power cord, nor is there shown any means for storage of such a cord. U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,116 shows an outlet face plate having brackets which holds an electrical cord. It does not however, hide the cord, nor is the outlet box enclosable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,327 does disclose a recessed electrical outlet, but it is not enclosable, nor does it have cord storage facilities. This box also has oblique walls, but that is for convenience of design, not for a functional securement of an electrical receptacle to the outer walls of the enclosure box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,781 shows an outlet box for outdoor use. An outlet socket is angularly supported to prevent rain or snow from getting in it. The outlet socket is itself enclosed with another rectangular housing. By enclosing the outlet socket within another rectangular housing, the advantages of the present invention are unrecognized.
It is an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical outlet containment which requires the electrician who installs the present invention to be at the installation only once. That is, when the enclosure box with the outlet receptacle therein, which is all wired in once the enclosure box is attached to a wall stud. The prior art requires an electrician to make a first installation of the enclosure box to the stud and then to connect the wiring to the outlet receptacle switch, (as the case may be) in a subsequent visit after the wall is placed therearound, and the proper electrical receptacle (switch) is placed in the enclosure box to receive the wires which were left curled up inside.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize the labor involved in wiring up an electrical outlet (switch) by minimizing the visits required by an electrician, to one-half of what they would be normally.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an electric enclosure box whose walls are arranged to permit easier access by an electrician's tools. That is, the walls which support the electrical device are angled to facilitate access thereto, which is not shown in the prior art.